Hero of Time
by yugioh5d
Summary: When Alex comes across the Temple of Time and the Master Sword. She ends up being sent to the land of Hyrule. Where she must protect both Princess Zelda and Hyrule from the return of the evil Ganondorf as the new Hero of Time. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1 Birth of the Hero of Time

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or The Legend of Zelda. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and The Legend of Zelda is own by Nintendo. I don't make money off this story .

Things had being going badly for the past few days for Alex and from the look of things right now. They were just going to get worse. First Jerry had given her Sam and Clover what seem at first like a very simple mission. Which was to recaptured the evil villain Geraldine who had broken out of prison yet again and stop her from trying to take over the world for like the seventh time. To make matters even worse when the three of them had finally located Geraldine to a old abandon gold mine. The three of them were force to split up as Sam said that would make finding the evil villain much easier. But of course things didn't go according to plan and Alex ended up falling down a old mine shaft and ended up being knock out cold.

After waking up she found herself completely alive and unharmed looking up at the hole that she fell through without any form of light . As her flashlight had being broken in the fall leaving her completely in the dark alone with no way to climb back out.

"Just great. Not only am I all alone down in a old mine shaft. But there isn't any way for me to climb out of here and try to locate Sam and Clover. I swear if I find a way out of this mess I am so going to beat the crap out of Geraldine before she goes back to prison. Not to mention I am going to take a nice long nap when I get back home." yelled Alex angry with her voice dripping venom

With that Alex got up on her feet and slowly started to feel her way along the walls. As she tried to work away around the darken chamber to try and find a another way out. After feeling her way around for a bit she was able to find a wide tunnel that led in a different direction. Left with no other choice Alex started her way down the tunnel still feeling her way along the walls.

Eventfully the tunnel open up into a huge chamber where there were holes in the ceiling that allowed beams of light to shine down into the chamber. This allowed Alex just enough light to see her surroundings. All around her were the stone remains of what once look like the inside of some temple with strange symbols on the walls that Alex couldn't understand. "What Happen here? How did this all ended up in a old abandon mine?" thought Alex to herself as she made her way through the ruins to explore the huge chamber looking for an exit.

After searching the chamber for ten minutes. Alex saw that the chamber ended up in a dead end as there were no exits except from where she had entered. Grumbling to herself Alex turn around and started to walk back towards the tunnel. When suddenly the ground beneath her feet started to shake violently and she heard what sounded like rumbling. Much to Alex's horror the entrance to the tunnel started to cave in. " Oh Crap!" shouted Alex as she made a dash towards the tunnel running as fast as her legs could go. Only to arrive just in time to her shock to see the last rock come crashing down over the entrance.

"Rrrggghhh! Why is it that I am having such bad luck today. First I fall down a old mine shaft and end up in these old stone ruins by myself and now I am stuck here." said Alex slamming her right fist in the stone floor real hard.

With that Alex search the huge chamber once again hoping she overlook any hidden exits. Only to find to her dismay that she was trap in the chamber by herself with no way to get out.

"Screw this! I don't care how dangerous it is or if Geraldine ends up locating where I am. I am not spending another minute in these old ruins by myself. As one way or the other I am getting out of here I just hope Sam and Clover can find me and get me out of here." thought Alex angry. With that Alex quickly took out her Com Powder . Just has Alex was getting ready to try and contact Sam and Clover. She saw a bright flash of gold light out of the corner of her vision. Alex quickly spun around to try and locate the source of the light.

It was coming from a stone pedestal in the middle of the chamber that Alex had somehow had overlook as there was a beam of light shining down on it. Keeping Alex from seeing the entire thing. Letting curiosity get the better of her. Alex slowly started to approach the stone pedestal until she was standing in front of it. When Alex was standing in front of the pedestal she saw a sword sticking out of it with the tip of it's blade sticking into the stone like some scene out of King Arthur. As Alex walk towards the sword she saw that it had a silver blade that was at least six feet long with the cross guard and hilt blue with a yellow gem right above the cross guard and on the lower part of the blade was a symbol that was a strange triangle that was made out of three smaller triangles that were contacted together as one. Alex notice the way the beam of light hit the sword's blade was what had made the bright flash of light to appear. As Alex went in for a closer look she could make out some words written on the very bottom of the blade that appeared to be some sort of inscription. Letting herself get more curious Alex started to read out the strange inscription out loud.

"Whoever is determine to be worthy and pure enough to pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. Will claim the power of the Triforce and become know as the new Hero of Time and champion of Hyrule ." said Alex reading the entire inscription word for word. " Whoever wrote this must have thought it be a big joke. I mean whoever heard of the Hero of Time. Then again where did this strange sword and ruins come from. I can try and figure it out all later once I am safe and sound. But I guess since I am here I may as well try and pull this sword of this stone pedestal. As who knows something strange might happen and if not at least I have something cool to show Sam and Clover when this mission is over with." said Alex letting out a small laugh

With that Alex put her Com Powder away and she took both of her hands and put them on the handle of the sword as she prepared to try and pull the sword out in one pull. Alex give the sword a few good tugs as she suddenly put all of her strength and weight into a powerful tug as she pulled on the handle with everything she had. To Alex's surprise the sword came out of the stone pedestal really easily almost as if it slide out which cause Alex to fall off the pedestal onto her back taking the huge sword with her in her hands. Alex quickly got back on her feet as she held the sword in her hands to see if anything would happen.

At first nothing happen except for a small gust of wind blowing through the chamber. As Alex was about to let out a sigh of relief she suddenly fell to her knees as a wave of pain shot through her entire body as she clutch the sword tightly in her hands. As Alex lift her head up she saw the entire chamber was starting to get bath in a unearthly blue light that seem to engulf everything. All of a sudden Alex felt another shot of pain run through her body as she suddenly fell into the darkness that consume her as the light engulfed her and the entire chamber with a blue glow with the walls started to shake violently . All of a sudden the light suddenly explode and shot high into the air creating a hole in the roof of the stone chamber. When the light finally faded there was no longer any sigh of Alex anywhere except for her Com Powder that was charred black from the explosion as the chamber started to cave in on itself.

At that same moment in the land of Hyrule at the Castle of Hyrule. 18 year old Princess Zelda was staring out of her bedroom window looking down at the kingdom of Hyrule with a sad look on her face.

It now had being a little over a year since peace had return to Hyrule and since the Hero of Time Link had given up his life defeating the evil Ganondorf and the Master Sword along with the remains of the Temple of Time had vanish off the face of the planet. Leaving Princess Zelda alone to rule Hyrule with a hole in her heart from the death of Link.

"Looks like it another peaceful day for Hyrule and from the look of things it's going to be a beautiful one as well. But why is it no matter how peaceful things are now I can't get over Link's death even after a year. Was his death so painful to me that I will never be able to be happy again only to be doom to a life of sadness. I just wish Link didn't have to die in order to bring peace to Hyrule and what of the Master Sword and the Temple of time. How is it possible for both of them to vanish into thin air along with the power of the Triforce without leaving any trace behind. I guess some things are best left unanswered. Well I probably should get going as I don't want Impa to come get me out my room. As I still have a duty as the ruler of Hyrule to make sure the people are safe and sound." thought Zelda sadly as she wipe a tear that was running down her right cheek.

With that Zelda started to stand up to try and get on with her normal life. When suddenly her room along with the rest of the castle and the surrounding land started to shake violently as Zelda quickly grabbed onto her bedpost hanging on to dear life. When suddenly just as quickly the ground started to shake it suddenly stop without any reason as Zelda let go of her bedpost and saw that no damage had being done leaving her totally confuse.

"Where on earth did that earthquke come from and why did it stop all of a sudden without causing any damage. Could it have being some sort of omen and if it was what did it mean. I should definitely tell Impa as I have a feeling something big just happen. I just hope for Hyrule's sake it isn't anything evil as it would spell doom for the kingdom without the power of the Triforce around anymore to protect us." said Zelda worriedly

With that Zelda quickly ran out of her bedroom to tell Impa what had just happen . Meanwhile somewhere in the village surrounding the castle a 16 year old teenage girl with dark tan skin and short black hair and dress in a yellow suit that was slightly torn in some places was leaning against the side of a small house in a ally with a six foot sword in a blue and gold scabbard laying next to her. Opening her eyes Alex blink several times as the world slowly came back into focus. All around Alex were strange buildings and streets that she didn't recognize. Alex started to stand up and wince at the pain that seem to run through her entire body as she did so. Alex started to examine to see if she had any serious injuries. She found nothing that seem to be broken and she was not bleeding freely although she was covered in cuts and bruises. There also seem to be a deep jagged scar that ran down her right hand where there use to be a glove that had torn off that was in the shape of three small triangles that were connected together forming a larger one and look like it had just recently healed.

"Where am I? What happen to me? " thought Alex to herself as she staggered a little still feeling disoriented . Alex tried to recall what had happen or anything that might be helpful. A name flash in her mind. " Alex that's my name. But who am I ? What am I doing here and what I am doing with this sword with me? " Alex tried her hardest to remember but her efforts were in vain.

After a little while she gave up. " It's no use nothing is coming back to me not even why I have this sword with me in the first place. Did I hit my head or something?" Since standing around worrying about her lost memory was getting her nowhere. Alex set off to try and find other people. Hopefully someone would be able to help her and maybe tell her who she was. With that Alex strap the sword across her back feeling as if she needed it more then anything else and started to walk out of the ally into the streets ahead. She was to deep in her thoughts to notice . But for a moment a small gold glow appeared on her right hand. Right where the strange scar on her hand was.

That's it for the first chapter of my Totally Spies Legend of Zelda crossover. For those who are wondering Alex does have the Master Sword with her as well as the symbol of the Triforce on her right hand as well as being in Hyrule. The reason I decided to write this story is because I wanted to write something different then what I normally do and I figure since I like both Totally Spies and Legend of Zelda I decided to put both of them together. This story takes place a year after end of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and sometime during season two of Totally Spies . For those of you who are Link fans I am sorry that in my story I had him die but it was necessary in order for Alex to become the new hero of time and champion of Hyrule. The main pairing for this story is Alex/Princess Zelda. As Always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story if I should continued writing it. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter of the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Years Later

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies and Legend of Zelda. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Legend of Zelda is own by Nintendo. I don't make money off this story.

2 Years Later

Inside of the courtyard of Hyrule Castle Princess Zelda's handmaiden Impa was holding a sword in her right hand and a Hyrilain shield strap to her left hand as she was clashing swords with a 18 year old Alex who was looking at Impa with her golden brown eyes that were those of one who deserve the tile of the Hero of Time. Impa couldn't believe that the young woman standing front of her right now was the same strange looking young teenage girl that she and Zelda had come across two years ago in the forest outside of the castle who didn't seem to have a clue who she was or what destiny had in store for her as Impa had a hard time believing that Alex was suppose to be the new Hero of Time foretold in Princess Zelda's dreams even if she bear the mark of the Triforce on her right hand and process the Master Sword with her.

But Impa had being dead wrong when she started to train Alex those past two years that she had being brought to the castle. Now instead of the clueless teenage girl that once had stood before Impa now stood a true hero and warrior who had earn the respect of not just her and Princess Zelda but the respect of everyone in Hyrule. Alex had long ago gotten rid of her old strange yellow suit that she once wore. Now Alex wore a chain mail shirt underneath of a snow white tunic that bear the mark of the Triforce on it with brown pants with chain mail underneath of them as well along with black boots and brown leather gauntlets on both of her arms with brown fingerless gloves on her hands with the right one having a hole in the middle of it allowing Alex to show off the symbol of the Triforce that had change over the two years from black to a yellowish gold color .

Strap to Alex's back was the Master Sword's scabbard where she also stored her Hyrulian shield as well and strap to her black belt was a small sack that contain all of her items and weapons that she stored within it as well as a dagger that was strap to her left hip. Her body was no longer thin and lean but was now slightly muscled giving her a well tone appearance and her once short black hair now reach her mid back and was tied up in a braid with two black bangs that reach her shoulders framing the sides her forehead. All in all Alex now look like someone who shouldn't be toyed with by the forces of evil as she now had skills that easily surpass Link's which impress Impa to no end.

Impa quickly snap out of her daydreaming just in time to block Alex's attack with the Master sword with her shield. Impa quickly push Alex back a couple of feet with her shield giving her some much needed space. Impa quickly charge at Alex with her sword and shield ready to finish their little spar. Impa quickly swung her sword at Alex . Only for Alex to quickly block Impa's attack with her shield. Alex then quickly swung the Master Sword in her right hand real hard and hit Impa's shield knocking it out of her hands. Alex quickly delivered a kick to Impa's chest knocking the wind out of the Hyrulian and sending her flying across the castle courtyard a few feet before hitting the ground hard on her back. Impa quickly lifted her head up to see Alex standing over her with the Master Sword pointed at her throat .

"Looks like you lose again Impa." said Alex looking down at Impa with a small smile on her face

"Yes it appears I did. Looks like I have to stop underestimating your skills from now on Alex. Not that will help me very much considering the fact that your skills already far surpass Link's when he face off against Ganondorf." said Impa getting to her feet

"Thanks for the compliment Impa. But I don't think that is saying enough as I may have gotten stronger over the past two years with the all of the training you gave me. But do you think I am really strong enough to take on someone like Ganondorf . I mean I don't think I could do the great things that Link once did including defeating someone as powerful as Ganondorf." said Alex concern

"I think you are underestimating your own skills Alex. As Link went through the same thing when he was the Hero of Time before you and look at all the great things he did for Hyrule including bringing peace back to our land. Wouldn't you agree Impa." said Zelda's voice

Alex and Impa quickly look to their right to see Princess Zelda entering the castle courtyard. As Alex look at Princess Zelda walking towards her and Impa she had a hard time looking at Princess Zelda's graze without getting a blush to appear on her face. As to her Princess Zelda who at even 20 years old look like some sort of angel as she was the picture of perfection. Which was the same way that Zelda look like when she first met both her and Impa in the forest surrounding the castle and saving both woman from a band of bandits and learning of the power of the Triforce and her destiny as the Hero of Time. Which cause Alex to remember that fateful day in her head from two years ago.

Flashback 2 Years Ago

Inside of the nearby forest surrounding the castle of Hyrule. Alex was kneeling next to a river cleaning the dirt off her face and her yellow suit that was now torn in many places with her sword strap to her back. It now had being a little over a month since Alex had woken up in the small village near the castle without any memory of who she was or where she had come except knowing her name. As Alex was cleaning off the last of the dirt off her face she remember how she had being force to run into the forest as she didn't want to deal with the stares that other people had giving her at her appearance. When Alex had first venture into the streets of the village the first thing she notice was that all the villagers had pale white skin and pointed ears and dress in all sorts of cloths that she didn't recognize . It seem Alex that she probably had the worst luck out of anyone as she failed to find anyone who could tell her who she was as most people she talk to ask her where she was from and why she had dark tan skin and round ears instead of pointed ones.

Of course her trip through the village wasn't totally wasted as she learn a few things about the land she was in. She found out the land she was walking through was called Hyrule and ruled by some princess name Princess Zelda. She also learn the same symbol that her scar on her right hand and on most of the shields and buildings represent some object call the Triforce that was said to process some great power that had vanish from the land of Hyrule about a year ago. But of course all the information she had gather didn't mean anything as without any money to buy food and new cloths with gem like crystals called rupee's . Which force Alex to go into the surrounding woods to survive off anything she could find for food and water with the sword on her back for protection.

Of course the past month had being hell on earth for Alex . As she had to quickly learn how to use her new weapon quickly as there were a few groups of bandits roaming around the woods. Thankfully Alex had very few run ins with those type of people and the few encounters she did have ended up with her beating the living hell out of the bandits using her sword and weird attacks and skills Alex didn't even know she had as it was like pure instinct to her. Alex took her hands out of the river as she finish cleaning the last of the dirt from her face and cloths and stood up on her feet. Alex took out the small sack of food that she had mange to takw off one of the many bandits that she had beaten and saw that she had only enough food for about 2 more days.

"Looks like I am going to have to find some more food for myself real soon or else I am going to end up starving to death. I better get the move on before I end up running into another group of bandits as I know there is at least one more group in the area." said Alex worriedly

With that Alex close up the sack of food and strap it around her waist and she tighten the strap of sword to her back as she walk father into the forest hoping to get away from any trouble before she ran into it. After walking through the forest for what seem like Alex 20 minutes she heard what sounded like fighting coming up ahead of her. Knowing that it was probably a group of bandits attacking a group of defenseless villagers. Alex quickly started to run as fast as her legs would go towards the sound of the battle. When Alex got to the source of the fighting she did see a group of bandits attacking some people. Only it wasn't a group of villagers like she first had thought but a small troop of Hyrulian guards that were protecting a horse drawn carriage that Alex guess belong to the Hyrulian royal family giving how rich looking it look as it had the Triforce symbol painted on it's sides. Alex guess that within the carriage was Princess Zelda as there wouldn't be anyone else the guards would protect with their lives from a group of bandits and telling from the way the battle was going the bandits were winning.

"Man looks like those Hyrulian royal guards are having a tough time fighting those bandits and telling by the way the battle is going. The bandits will defeat them and kill them and kidnap Princess Zelda and hold her for ransom. I know I should not get involve in this fight. But if those bandits target is the Princess then I can't just stand by and let those jerks win as I would never forgive myself if I could have made a difference. I just hope I am doing the right thing by helping out as the last thing I want is for the Princess to think I am some bad guy." thought Alex angry

With that Alex took her sword out of the scabbard on her back and quickly charge into the battle ready to fight off the bandits. At that same moment Impa was helping the guards fight off the bandits to keep them away from Princess Zelda. But so far it look like they were losing the battle and the bandits would kill her and the guards. When suddenly as Impa was getting ready to block another one of the bandits attacks a yellow blur came out of the bushes to her right and quickly knock the bandit in front of her in the chest sending him flying through the air and hitting a nearby tree real hard knocking the wind out of him. When Impa look at where the blur had stop she was surprise to see a strange 16 year old teenage girl with dark tan skin short black hair golden brown eyes and round ears and dress in a strange yellow suit that seem to be torn in many places fighting off some of the bandits with skills like that of a very skilled warrior. But what really drew Impa's attention the most was the weapon that the girl was fighting with that she recognize as the long missing Master sword and Impa notice that on the girl's right hand was the mark of the Triforce which had made Impa very confuse.

"Who this strange girl and where did she come from? And what is she doing with the Master Sword in her hands and bearing the mark of the Triforce on her right hand? " thought Impa confuse as she quickly got back to her feet as she was more determine then anything to find out where she this strange girl had come from and where she had gotten a hold of the Master Sword from

At that moment Alex was quickly making short work of the bandits as she block each of their attacks with her sword and delivering a few kicks and punches landing a few lucky hard hits to the few of them. After five minutes of fighting the bandits they quickly made a retreat as they knew that with Alex helping Impa and the guards fight them off they didn't have any chance of winning and decided to cut their loses and run away with their lives. Once Alex saw that all of the bandits had run away she put her sword back in it's scabbard and let a huge sigh of relief. Until she suddenly felt the pointed tip of a sword touching the side of her neck . As Alex turn her head around she look to see Impa standing besides her glaring daggers at her like she was one of the bandits.

"Alright little girl don't make any sudden movements and answer my questions or the next thing that will happen to you is that I will cut your little pretty little head off with the blade of my sword before you can even blink. Understand?" ask Impa in a angry and demanding voice as she look at Alex

" I understand perfectly. But is this the way of you treat someone who decided to help you and your friends out with a group of bandits?" replied Alex looking at Impa

"Not usually unless I think they are hiding something which I have the feeling you are. Now tell me who you are and where you got hands on the Master Sword and why you bear the mark of the Triforce on your right hand? Or else you will not like what I do to you next if you don't answer me right away." said Impa as she press the blade of her swords father into Alex's neck to get her point across

"Impa put your sword away as that's no way to treat the person who saved our lives." shouted a female voice

Both Impa and Alex look in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman that to Alex look like to her to be the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid eyes. The young woman appeared to be a young Hyruilan woman about 18 years of age with long silky golden blonde hair that came down to her waist that to Alex to be made of out solid sunlight with sapphire blue eyes and a face that look like that of a angel or goddess. The young woman stood about a inch taller then Alex and was dress in a fancy and pretty pink and white dress that was decorated with the Triforce symbol on it and seem to be fit for royalty. The woman also had two golden earrings on her pointed ears that were in the shape of the Triforce as well along with a gold necklace hanging around her neck that had the symbol of the Triforce hanging on the end of it . Alex could tell by the way the young woman look and acted that she had to be none other then Princess Zelda and Alex had to fight back a blush from appearing on her face as the Princess was way more beautiful then the people in the villagers had said she was .

"Princess Zelda I hate to be rude and all. But you can't be serious as for all we know this strange young girl could be a spy sent to get close to you in order to kill you. She can't be trusted as she could have come across the Master Sword and crave the symbol of the Triforce onto her right hand in order to gain our trust." said Impa looking at Princess Zelda

"I am very well aware of that Impa as I am glad you are concern for my safety. But I don't believe that to be the truth. As this young girl is on our side as she did save us all from those evil bandits. Besides I think I know why she has the Master Sword with her and bears the mark of the Triforce on her right hand. Now put your sword away or are you going to question my orders?" said Zelda as she glared at Impa

"As you command my Princess. I will put my weapon away but I will keep a eye on this strange girl if I were you just in case she is evil." said Impa a little angry as she put her sword back in it's scabbard and walk away from Alex

"I am very sorry for Impa's behavior towards you miss. But it's her job to protect me from any harm but I am afraid that sometimes she can a little to overprotective sometimes and I afraid today was one of those days. But that doesn't excuse her behavior towards you at all. I can speak for the rest of the guards when I say we are very thankful for your help in fighting off those bandits as without you we probably wouldn't be alive right now. My name is Princess Zelda ruler of the land of Hyrule. What is your name and where do you come from ? As I would like to know more about my young savior." ask Zelda looking at Alex

"The name is Alex Princess Zelda as to where I come from and where I got hold of my sword from. I couldn't tell you as I don't remember anything about my past except for my name when I woke up in the village surrounding your castle with my sword next to me and the symbol of the Triforce on my right hand." replied Alex

"So you don't have any memories of who you really are. I am very sorry for your lost Alex. But why is it that you are doing here living in the forest all by yourself? From what I saw you seem to know how to fight like a warrior That I can tell by the way you use the Master Sword with such ease.' ask Zelda with a confuse

"I guess it is because of the way I look to the rest of the Hyrulians in your kingdom. As I don't exactly fit in with the rest of the people with my dark tan skin and round ears. So I figured it would be safer for me to go into the surrounding forest to live off the land as you can say not to mention I didn't have any money to buy food and new cloths. As for how I know how to use this Master Sword from what you call it. I guess you can say it is from pure instinct and from training with it for the past month in the forest. I had to fight off a couple bands of bandits which I did pretty good with their tails running between their legs. I didn't even know my sword had a name to begin with. How do you know so much about it and about the mark of the Triforce on my hand?" ask Alex confuse

"Believe it or not the reason I know so much about them is because the Master Sword use to be sealed up in a place call the Temple of Time and could only be wielded by the Hero of Time. As to the Triforce symbol on your right hand is the symbol people were mark with by the three goddess who created our world and were chosen to use the power of the Triforce as I know more then anyone else as I to have the same symbol as you on my right hand." replied Zelda as she took off her long sleeve white glove off her right arm and showed Alex the same Trifocre symbol on her right hand only it was a gold color instead of black like Alex's

"So you have the same mark as I do Princess Zelda. But if I believe what you are saying is true which I do. Then who or what is this Hero of Time as the way you talk about it they seem to be someone who is very important to the land of Hyrule. But what does it have to all do with me in the first place?" ask Alex looking at Zelda

"I guess I do owe you a explanation as you don't know what I am talking about Alex. I guess I start with by telling you about the Hero of Time . The Hero of Time Alex according to the legends of Hyrule would be someone who would the only one to pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time and use the power of the Triforce in order to stop the darkness that threaten our home. That legend came true exactly eight years ago when a evil being knowed only as Gandorf mange to obtain the power of the Triforce from the Sacred Realm and with that brought a age of darkness to all of Hyrule. That was until the first Hero of Time Link use the power of both the Master Sword and the Triforce to defeat Ganondorf once and for all at the cost of his own life and with it bringing peace to Hyrule once more. Unfortunately shortly after that happen both the Master Sword and the remains of the Temple of Time disappeared without a trace taking with them the power of the Triforce. That was until about a month ago when I started to have strange visions that foretold one day the forces of darkness would come back to our land to take it over and that a new Hero of Time would appear with both the Master Sword and the full power of the Triforce to fight off the darkness once and for all. I believe that you are the new Hero of Time that has being in my visions as you process the Master Sword and the mark of the Triforce on your hand." replied Zelda

"You got to be kidding me Princess Zelda. There's no way this strange young girl is the new Hero of Time that we have being waiting for. As she isn't pure enough and to young for such a destiny not to mention the Hero of Time was never suppose to be a teenage girl. I mean she doesn't even look like a true hero and warrior." yelled Impa angry as she glared at Alex

"What do you mean I am to young and how does having me being a girl have to do about being this so called Hero of Time. I may not know who I really am. But I know for a fact I know how to fight and use a sword pretty good. So I say I am more then worthy for this so called destiny that the Princess has told me about." said Alex as she glared daggers at Impa with venom dripping out of her voice

"I believe you are worthy Alex. As only the Hero of Time can wield the Master Sword and no one else . But as skillful you are in a fight and knowing how to use the basic style of the sword. You still need training if you are to take on the evil that I fear will come one day to Hyrule and believe Impa here is more then qualified to train you to use a sword and shield. And Impa before you even argue with my request. You should know that I wouldn't make such a big decision unless I knew that it was the right thing to do for the people of Hyrule. So please trust me on this and do as I commend as a favor to me." said Zelda looking at Impa

"If that is what you commend me to do Princess Zelda then I will do it without any problems. You have my word." replied Impa with a bow

"Good to hear Impa. As for you Alex I will ask you if you would like to come back with me and Impa back to the castle and stay there with us. As that way you will can do your training wthout being disturb and you will not have to worry about ever finding food or anything else you need as since you are the Hero of Time you will be treated as my honor guest. So I ask you alex if you will accept your destiny and protect the land of Hyrule with as it's defender and champion?" ask Zelda looking at Alex with pleading eyes

"If you believe that I am this so called Hero of Time like you are telling me I am and that it is my destiny. Then I will do as you ask Princess Zelda and protect both you and Hyrule from all evil with my life as the Hero of Time. You have my word." said Alex bowing down to Zelda

"I am happy to hear you say that. Now that we are set. I believe we all should head towards the castle as that way you can get yourself clean up and put on some new cloths as you definitely are in need of some new ones and I will tell you all I know about the power of the Master Sword and the Triforce once you are settle in." said Zelda with a small smile on her face as she look Alex in the eyes

With that Alex follow both Zelda and impa back to the carriage as she thought that her entire life just got a whole lot more interesting.

End of Flashback

Alex quickly snap out of her daydream as she Princess Zelda enter the courtyard and stop right in front of her and Impa.

"Princess Zelda it's good to see you today. I trust you came out into the courtyard for more then just checking up on how Alex's training is going." said Impa bowing to Zelda

"You would be correct Impa. I didn't come here to check up on Alex's training as I know there's no reason to considering how far she has come in the last two years since coming to the castle. There's something I have to discuss with Alex that is very important and I would like to talk to her alone if that isn't to much trouble." said Zelda looking at Impa

"It's not to much trouble as Alex"s training is over for the day anyway and I have other stuff to attend to like checking up on the guards. So I will check on both of you later and Alex we will resume training first thing tomorrow morning. Until then I bid you both farewell." said Impa looking at Alex and Zelda

With that Impa give both young woman a bow as she left the courtyard leaving both woman alone . Once Impa was gone Alex and Zelda look at each other in complete silence until Zelda decided to speak up.

"Alex it's being about two years since you came to live in the castle with me and Impa and began your training." said Zelda

"Yes it has being that long Princess and according to Impa my skills with the Master Sword and using a shield have already surpass Link's when he first became the Hero of Time. But that isn't the reason you wanted to talk to me alone right Princess Zelda?" ask Alex

"You would be correct Alex. The reason I wanted to talk to you all alone is because I have something important to ask of you. You know tomorrow I will be leaving the castle to head off to the Kokiri village to go speak with Saria for the next couple of days." replied Zelda

"Yes I know that Princess Zelda as from what I was told Saria was Link's closest friend when he was a child and that she took his death just as hard as you did if not more. But what does your trip to the Kokiri village have to do with what you want to talk to me about?" said Alex a little confuse

"Because what I want to ask you is if you would be willing to travel with me to the village as my personal guard and friend ." replied Zedla

"Why do you want me to accompany you to the Kokiri Village Princess as I am sure the normal Hyrulian guards are more then capable of keeping you safe from any bandits that might want to try and kidnap you." said Alex a little shock

"I know that Alex. But I think I will be better off with you as my guard. As you are more skilled then any of the guards. Besides you have being living behind the castle walls and the surrounding village for the past two years. I think it will do you some good to get out ans see the rest of Hyrule and meet some new people and visit new places you never being before. As I know we both need a little break from everything. So I am asking you not as your Princess but as a friend will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Kokiri village for the next few days?" ask Zelda looking at Alex with puppy dog eyes

"If that is what you want Princess Zelda then I will accompany you as your personal guard and friend." replied Alex as she bowed down to Zelda

"Good to hear. Now I that we got that all settle. I believe that we both we should get some rest as we are both going to need it as tomorrow we will have a long journey ahead of us. Until then good night and I will see you tomorrow." said Zelda looking at Alex with a smile on her face

With that Zelda and Alex parted ways as they each headed towards their rooms to get some much needed rest. When both young woman had left the castle courtyard Impa poke her head from beneath her hiding place within the nearby bushes and she had a smirk on her face. Impa knew Zelda would try something like what she just pulled on Alex in order to spend some much needed alone time with the younger girl. Impa notice that ever since Alex had come with her and Princess Zelda back to the castle to live with them and start her training. The strange young teenage girl started to have a effect on Princess Zelda as slowly but surely Zelda start to act more and more like her old self that she was before Link's death 3 years ago. It was like Alex was the right person Zelda needed in order to close the hole in her heart that had being left there from the first Hero of Time's death and of course the two young woman quickly became the best of friends and were for the most part were never far apart from each other except when the princess had royal business to attend to. Impa knew that both Alex and Zelda had deep romantic feelings for each other but neither was willing to tell the other how they felt. Impa hope that by Alex and Zelda spending some time alone on this little trip the two of them would confess their feelings for each other which Impa was secretly hoping for as more then anything else Princess Zelda deserve some love in her life. Impa quickly got out of her hiding place from within the bushes and headed towards her room hoping everything would turn out alright and nothing bad would happen.

That's it for this chapter of Hero of Time . What did you guys think about Alex's new look and outfit and the flashback to her first meeting with Zelda and Impa. I plan on writing Sam, Clover, and Carmen into a later chapter of this story. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter of Hero of Time


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Legend of Zelda. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Legend of Zelda is own by Nintendo. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the forest surrounding the castle of Hyrule. Alex and Princess Zelda were riding on horseback as they were heading back to the castle from spending the last four days in the Kokiri village talking to Saria . When Alex first had enter the Kokiri's village she had a hard time believing that these child like people were a different race from the Hyrulian people as both races look very similar to one another even right down to the pointed ears except for the main difference being the Kokiri people look like children and they were immortal never aging past 12 years old. When Alex had first met Saria she could understand why Princess Zelda thought of her as a good friend and was well respected in the village as not only was she very mature and beautiful for someone who look like a child but had a pure heart of gold from the way she talk about Link when he was still alive. Now after four days in the village Alex was looking forward to getting some much needed rest and start up on her training with Impa.

"So Alex I trust you are glad that you decided to accompany me to the Kokiri village and talk to Saria." said Zelda looking at Alex with a soft smile on her face

"Yes I am very glad Princess. As meeting Saria and talking to her about Link was a very enjoyable experience as I can see why you two are such close friends. And your right about asking me to accompany you as it was a nice change of pace to get out of the castle and meet some new people and see new places." replied Alex with pride in her new voice

"That's good to hear Alex. As maybe the next time you accompany me on one of trips through Hyrule I I will take you to the kingdom of the Zora as I think you will find their race to be a fun one to be around. But of course I think we can both safely say that we are looking forward to be going home and get some much needed rest and the best part about the trip home is that we haven't encounter any bandits all this time. I just hope our luck continues until we reach the castle gates." said Zelda a little worried

With that Alex and Princess Zelda continued on their way to the castle. Unknowed to the two young woman a group of bandits had being secretly being keeping watch over the both of them since they had enter the forest and had planning to launch a surprise attack on both Alex and Zelda and take them back to their hideout holding both young woman for ransom.

"Well well. Looks like Princess Zelda and the so called Hero of Time are all by themselves without any of the royal guards to protect them. This is just to good to be true." said the leader of the bandits who was a heavy set Hyrulian with short black hair and black eyes with a short black beard with a 4 foot long sword strap to his right hip

"Yes it would appear to be that way boss. But do you think it is such a good idea for all of us to attack both woman even if they are by themselves. I mean from what information we could gather on the this new Hero of time she seems to be more skilled then the late Link ever was and seems to be very attach to Princess Zelda as the Princess is attach to her as well. I think we will be in trouble if we launch a full frontal attack." said one the of the bandits with a nervous

"Do you think I don't know that you fool. Which is why were not going to launch a physical attack. As I plan on attacking both the Princess and her precious little hero with the jars of sleeping gas we brought with us. All we have to do is lite the fuse and throw the jars at those two ladies when they get into the small clearing up ahead and the gas will do the rest. As once both girls are fast asleep it will be very easy for us to capture both of them without them putting up a fight and when the guards find out that that Princess Zelda and the so called Hero of Time have being capture they will pay any amount of money in order to get them back safely . And why stop there when we can have a little fun with the two of them before we get the ransom." said the leader with a evil laugh

With that the group of bandits quickly headed towards the small clearing to put their plan into action. At that moment as Alex and Zelda were entering the small clearing in the middle of the forest Alex had a bad feeling that her and Zelda had being watch by someone ever since they had enter the forest. But so far Alex couldn't tell where their so called observers had being keeping their eyes on the two of them and where they were. But Alex had a feeling that they were very close and probably were planning a surprise attack on her and Zelda. So Alex reach her right hand to the Master Sword ready to pull it out if she needed it which got Zelda a little scared as she saw Alex make the movement for her main weapon.

"Alex what's wrong?" ask Zelda looking at Alex a little worried

"Were being watch Princess Zelda ever since we enter the forest. But I decided to keep quiet until right now as I don't know where our observers . But I think they are very nearby and probably are planning a attack on the two us. So just stay by my side and I will keep you safe until the danger has pass." said Alex looking at Zelda trying to calm the princess nerves

With that Alex quickly reach for the handle of the Master Sword. When suddenly Alex saw four to five clay jars with fuses being thrown from the nearby bushes to her right coming towards her and Zelda. Thinking the clay jars were some kinda of bombs Alex quickly leap into action and jump off her horse and towards Zelda quickly grabbing the older woman off her horse into her arms bridal style just as the jars explode releasing clouds of purple smoke into their surrounding area just as Alex landed on her feet with Zelda safely in her arms unharmed with a slight blush on her face from being held close to Alex's body.

"Princess are you alright?" ask Alex looking down at Zelda

"I am fine now thanks to you Alex . But who do you think threw those strange bombs at us?" replied Zelda with a cough as she and Alex started to inhale the purple smoke

"I don't have a clue Princess Zelda. But I attend to find out . But first I think we should get to some cover so we can figure out some sort of plan in case we are attack again." said Alex letting out a series of deep coughs as she inhaled the strange purple smoke as well

With that Alex started to walk through the smoke hoping to get and her Zelda out of there before they were attack by whoever had thrown the clays jars filled with the smoke at them. Alex only walk 30 feet before she suddenly started to feel very weak and drop to her knees. Alex started to feel very sleepy as she look down at Zelda in her arms and notice that she was out stone cold like a light and appeared to be sleeping.

"Those bombs were not normal bombs with purple smoke. They were filled with sleeping gas. I got to get out of here with the princess before I end up falling asleep." said Alex with a huge yawn

With that Alex struggle to get back up on her feet and get out of the clouds of sleeping gas with Zelda before she fell asleep. All of a sudden before Alex was back on her feet she suddenly was overcome by the darkness as she fell to the ground below with both of her arms around Zelda and holding the princess close to her body as both of them hit the ground below their feet as the smoke started to disappeared. When the smoke disappeared the group of bandits came out of their hiding places in the nearby bushes as they walk towards the sleeping bodies of Alex and Zelda as the leader look down at the two helpless girls in front of him.

"Well well looks at what we got here men. Looks like the princess and her little precious hero decided to take a little nap together in each others arms. I knew my plan would work and now that we got what we came after. I think we should take our prisoners back to our hideout and lock them up separate from each other as I have big plans on what to do with Princess Zelda. Alright men grab these two sleeping beauties and lets take them back to our hideout and before we get there strip the so called Hero of Time of her weapons as we don't want her to have anything to fight with when she wakes up in her holding cell." said the Bandit leader with a evil laugh as he talk to his man.

With that the rest of the bandits quickly grabbed a hold of Alex and Zelda as they strip Alex of her shield and the Master Sword along with her item pouch as they tied both young woman's hands with rope . Once that was done the bandits started to head out towards their base. Unknowed to the bandits someone had being watching their every movement from the shadow of a nearby tree as a set of deep red eyes peered out from the shadows of the tree branches that covered the rest of their body including their face.

"This isn't very good. Looks like I arrive to late to stop those evil bandits from taking both the princess and the Hero of Time. All I can do for them right now is follow their captors back to their base and wait for the right opportunity to free at least the Hero of Time and let her take care of the bandits and rescue Princess Zelda without my help. I just hope I can help them in time." said a male voice

With that the person quickly jump out of the tree branches and quickly started to follow the bandits back to their hideout quietly as not to attract their attention to him. Three hours later inside of a holding cell inside of the bandits hideout the sleeping form of Alex started to stir as she started to wake up from her deep sleep.

"Ah man what the hell happen to me? Where am I?" ask Alex half asleep as she fully open her eyes

When Alex fully open her eyes to look at her surroundings. She saw that she was in some type of holding cell that had brown stone like walls on all four sides of her with only a wooden leading into the cell which was probably lock by her captors in order to keep her from escaping and high up on the rear wall was a window that was open and led out to a wooden post sticking out of a wall just outside the window. Alex thought that her captors didn't think she was going to escape as she was not tied up and all of her weapons including her shield and the Master Sword had being strip off her and there was no sign of Zelda anywhere in the room meaning that their so called captors had decided to separate the two of them. Which had Alex worried as she didn't know if Zelda was hurt or worse.

"Well judging by the structure of my prison cell . I say that me and Princess Zelda's captors are a group of bandits and telling by the way they use those jars of sleeping gas on the two of us they must be pretty crafty as well as they strip me of all my weapons and items. I just wish that I had at least the hookshot as I could use it to hook on to the wooden post outside the window of this cell and get out here. As that way I could at least have a fighting chance at finding the princess and getting the two of us out of here safely. But that isn't going to happen as there's no way I am going to get out of this place without those bandits opening the door and letting me knock them out." said Alex slamming her fist down on the stone cold floor in anger.

"I wouldn't say never if I were you Hero of Time." said a male voice causing Alex to turn her head around the room looking for the source of the voice

All of a sudden a small cloud of smoke appeared in the cell right in front of Alex making her slighty nervous. When the smoke disappeared standing in front of Alex was a person who by judging by the figure was a male standing about 5 10 with short red hair peeking out from underneath some sort of turban and red eyes with the pointed ears of a Hyrulian with the bottom half of their face covered in a white face and long flowing red scarf make hiding their identity from Alex. The male figure was dress in a black skin tight suit with blood red gauntlets and boots with a dark red shirt over his black suit a strange black eyeball symbol on it with what look like a tear drop coming out the bottom of it. But what drew Alex's attention the most was the fact the male figure was carrying her weapons including her shield and the Master Sword in their hands.

"Who are you? Are you one of the bandits who was sent here to trick me or something? As if you are then you are in for a world of hurt." ask Alex glaring at the man in front of her

"I am not one of the bandits who help capture you and Princess Zelda and brought you here to this place. Allow me to introduce myself Hero of Time. The names Z of the Sheikah and I am here to help you and Princess Zelda escape. Which is why I went through the trouble of obtaining your weapons and sneaking into your cell to give them to you in order for you to rescue Princess Zelda." replied Z

"If your from the order of the Sheikah then that means your not here to offer any help to me or the Princess. As from what I remember of your race from the tales Impa told me. The Sheikah were kick out of the kingdom of Hyrule by the royal family many years ago and that they swore revenge as they though the royal family betrayed them. So why should I trust anything that comes out of your mouth as your probably only helping so you can get close to Princess Zelda so you can kill her for what her family did to your clan all those ages ago." said Alex with venom and hate dripping from her voice

"So you know about the Sheikah then. I must say I am very impress you know about my clan. But the reason I am helping you rescue Princess Zelda is not because I want to kill her. But because I want to redeem my clan in her eyes as I made a oath to protect her and the rest of the royal family when I was very young. Believe it or not Hero of Time I am not like the other members of the Sheikah as I know it was my clan that betrayed Hyrule and not the royal family. I am what you call a rouge member of the Sheikah. So whether you believe me or not is your choice . But if you want to rescue the woman you care deeply for then you will have to trust me." replied Z looking at Alex with his red eyes

"I guess when you put it that way then I don't really have a choice then do I. As the last thing I want to happen to Princess Zelda is for her to end up getting hurt or killed. Very well then I will trust you for now Z. Tell me where Princess Zelda is being held and how you know about my feelings for her?" ask Alex as she took her weapons out of Z's hands and strap the Master Sword and her shield to her back along with her weapons pouch that she strap to her right hip along with her dagger

"If you want to know where Princess Zelda is being held then I will tell you. She is being held in a tower not to far from where we are standing right now. But it is heavily guarded by the bandits. I believe it would be almost impossible to launch a attack on all of them without being notice by the rest. I believe it would be in your best interest if you try to sneak past them and take out as many of the bandits as you can without being notice by anybody. As that way the leader of the group who is holding Princess Zelda prisoner will not get alarm. As to how I know your true feeling for the princess that is my secret that I will keep for now. Now I will be on my way as I believe you can handle rescuing Princess Zelda by yourself. Until the next time we meet again Hero of time." said Z

With that Z took out a deku nut and threw it to the ground real hard as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving Alex alone in the cell. Once Z was gone Alex took out the Hookshot out of her weapons pouch and aim it towards the wooden post outside the window and fired the hook part of the hookshot at it as the hook quickly embedded itself into the post and started to retract the chain as she quickly flew out of the cell to the wooden post outside hoping that Zelda could hold out until she got to her. Meanwhile not to far away from the bandits inside of a tall tower . Princess Zelda was sitting on the floor of the room with both of her hands tied up with rope with the leader of the bandits looking at her with a evil smirk on his face and a evil glint in his eyes that seem to be directed at her.

"What do you think you are smiling about you ugly freak. If you know what is good for you then you will let me and my friend Alex go. Before she ends up escaping from the so called prison cell you put her in and comes rescue me or else you and everyone of your friends will be very sorry that you mess with her." said Zelda glaring daggers at the bandits leader

"Is that so Princess Zelda. I like to see your precious little hero try and come rescue you. Especially without her weapons that my men strip off of her before we brought you two here. So unless the so called Hero of Time can escape from her cell and get her weapons back. Then I am afraid you and her are my prisoners until your kingdom pays for the ransom in order to get you both back. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you in the meantime as you are a very pretty young woman and I am very sure that my man will have a equal good time with your little precious friend as well. But I promise I will be as gentle as I can with you." replied the bandit leader with a evil laugh as he look at Zelda

With that the leader of the bandits started at Zelda with a craze look on his face as Zelda started to try and crawl away from him. At that same moment not to far away from where Princess Zelda was being held prisoner. Alex was walking silently along the roof of the tower. So far Alex's plan in avoiding the guards that had being posted around the area had being working very well. As so far she had mange to sneak past a few of the bandits and had knock them out using her bow and arrows. Now Alex was standing on the roof looking down at the two bandits that were guarding the room that Zelda was being held in by the evil leader of the bandits and from the looks of things the two guards look very tough and look ready for a fight.

"Well looks like all that is standing in my way of rescuing Princess Zelda is just those two bandits keeping guard. I know I can take them down in a fight. But I can't do that without attracting the attention of the rest of their friends in the hideout. It's a good thing I have a plan as what I plan on doing will take out those two fools without making any noise. I just hope Princess Zelda can hold on just a minute longer." thought Alex worried

With that Alex reach into her weapons pouch and took out her boomerang in her right hand and aim at the two bandits below her and waited for the right moment to strike at them. As the two bandits walk right underneath keeping a eye out for any trouble Alex threw the boomerang as hard as she could towards the two unsuspecting guards as the boomerang quickly hit both of them right behind the head knocking them out cold to the ground below on their chest. Once Alex saw that the two bandits were out like a light she jump down from the roof and onto the floor below as she pick up the boomerang and put it back in her pouch. As Alex stood up and stared at the close door in front of her. She suddenly heard what sounded like Zelda yelling out loud. Which cause Alex to take out the Master Sword off her back and break down the door to the room as she entered it. When Alex enter the room she saw the bandits leader standing in front of Princess Zelda who was trying her hardest to crawl away from the evil man with fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing here ? How did you escape from your cell and get your weapons back?" ask the bandits leader with a angry look on his face as he stared in surprise at Alex

"Wouldn't you like to know you freak. Now step away from Princess Zelda before you force me to do something I will regret." replied Alex glaring at the evil man with the Master Sword in her right hand and her shield in the other

"I think not Hero of Time. As Princess Zelda is my prisoner and that is the way it is going to be. I don't know how you escape and how you got your weapons back from my men. But I can assure you that I will fix that right now as when I defeat you I will enjoy breaking your spirit right in front of the princess face before I have my way with her." said the bandits leader as he took out his sword and pointed it at Alex.

"I don't think so creep. As I am going you take you down right here and now before you can even lay a hand on the woman I love." said Alex with a growl as she glared at the man in front of her and earning a blush from Zelda who couldn't believe what Alex said about her feelings towards her

With that Alex and the bandit leader charge at each other head on. The bandit leader quickly swung his sword at Alex who quickly block it with her shield. As she then delivered a kick to the evil mans chest sending him stumbling backwards a couple of feet. Alex then quickly charge at him as she swung the Master Sword aiming for his right hand. Only for him to block it with his sword as he then punch at Alex only to hit the front part of her shield as she use it to block his attack. The bandit leader quickly move his right hand away from Alex trying to fight off the pain in it. When suddenly Alex quickly appeared in front of him as she kneed him right in the chest with her left leg knocking the wind right out him as she then quickly hit him over the head with the hilt of the Master Sword sending him falling to the ground on his chest and knock out stone cold. Once was Alex saw that the bandit leader was no longer a threat to her or Zelda. She put her shield and the Master Sword back onto her back and walk over to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda are you alright? Did that jerk hurt you in anyway?" ask Alex worried as she cut the ropes holding Zelda's hands together with her dagger.

"No he didn't have a chance to hurt me when you came barging into the room to save me. I knew you would find some way to escape from your prison and save me and for that I am forever grateful." replied Zelda as she quickly hug Alex with tears coming down her cheeks which made Alex blush from the close contact with the princess

"I am glad that you are alright Princess Zelda. As all I thought about when I was coming to save you was your well being and that you did not end up hurt or worse. Which I am glad to see that you are just fine and now everything will be alright ." said Alex as she rub Zelda back slowly trying to sooth and calm down the older woman

" Yes I know everything will be alright now that you are here with me. But how did you end up escaping and finding out where I was being held?" ask Zelda looking at Alex confuse

"I will tell you on the way back to the castle. " said Alex looking at Zelda with a small smile on her face

" Yes I agree with you Alex as we both need a nice long rest after what we being through today. But I have one question to ask you .Did you mean what you said when you told that evil man that you really love me and please don't try lying to me as the last thing I need right now is someone close to me playing with my feelings." said Zelda looking at Alex with tears starting to form in her eyes

"Yes I did mean it when I said I love you princess. I know I shouldn't feel the way I do about you as it would be consider inappropriate for two young woman to fall in love with each other. But I have being in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on the first day we met. I will understand if you don't feel the same way about me. But that is the way I truly feel and I will continue to protect you with my life until the day I die." replied Alex looking at Zelda with a sad voice and sadness in her eyes

All of the sudden instead of Alex getting slap by Zelda like she was expecting from the princess. She instead suddenly found herself being kiss on the lips by her which caught Alex completely by surprise and Alex did the only thing she could think of in that moment and return the kiss as both young woman close their eyes and held each other in their arms. After what seem like a eternity both woman broke up the kiss and look at each other with huge blushes on their faces.

" I was hoping you felt that way Alex as I love you to Alex ever since we first meet in those woods two years ago when you save my life from those group of bandits. And for your information two girls feeling in love isn't consider that inappropriate as even know it is very uncommon it's not unheard of as even one of my ancestors ended up falling in love with a female villager. And I know you maybe worried what other people might think about us being together as a couple even the villagers. But you need not worry as the people of Hyrule and of other races will accept us as they will want their princess to be happy which I am in your arms. Just promise me one thing Alex. You will always be by my side and never die on me as I can not standing losing another person close to me like I did with Link." said Zelda looking at Alex with tears coming down her cheeks

"I promise you Zelda that no matter what happens in the future or what evil brings to the land of Hyrule I will always be by your side to protect you and Hyrule and I don't ever plan on dieing. Not before we both die of old age. That I can promise you. But I think right now we should get out of this place and get back to the castle before we run into anymore trouble." replied Alex wiping the tears off Zelda's face

With that Alex pick up Zelda in her arms and started to carry her out of the room bridal style with Zelda snuggling her head into Alex's shoulder . With both of them with soft smiles and slight blushes on their faces as each were content with finally telling the other their true feelings and hoping the future would be a bright one.

That's it for this chapter of Hero of Time. What did you guys think about the appearance of my oc in this chapter and about Alex and Zelda telling each other how they feel and sharing their first kiss. For those of you who are wondering I don't plan on doing anything graphic with the yuri pairing except for cuddling and Kissing. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter where Sam, Clover, and Alex's mom Carmen appear in the land of Hyrule and meeting up with Alex with a few surprises


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
